


Study Session

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Covert Sex, Dildos, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Sayaka isn't the best student. And today she's finding it even harder to study than normal. At least she has Madoka right by her side to help her.





	Study Session

**Study Session**

  
I'm trying _so_ hard to look as happy and as cool as I normally look. As I normally _feel_. But it's hard. It's really hard. I'm squeezing down tightly on the edges of my seat, feeling the plastic creaking underneath my fingers.  
  
"Are you okay, Sayaka?"  
  
I lift my head a bit and look at Madoka. My best friend is staring back at me, with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Y-yeah," I say, nodding her head. "I'm just- fine!"  
  
Madoka smiles at that and moves her hand. I stares at it, my eyes wide. I can just barely see a hint of the controller in Madoka's hand. But I can feel the effects of what it's controlling on me.  
  
The dildo buried inside of me is buzzing away, thrashing against my walls, making _me melt_. And then there's the nub that's barely brushing my clit. That's just as distracting. And I just can't get away from it. Even when the toy isn't turned on, I can still feel every single centimeter of it inside of me. Pressing against me. Teasing me. Stretching me out.  
  
And that's when it _isn't_ going. When it is...  
  
...When it _is _on, it takes every ounce of my willpower not to cry out like a wounded animal. The sensations coming from beneath my skirt are so intense it's all I can do to keep the textbook in my lap from slipping. Every time I turn a page, I fidget and squirm, trying to reposition myself so it won't feel so _overwhelming._ And all the while, cute, innocent little Madoka is sitting by my side, flicking the pages of her own book and smiling as if there were nothing unusual happening. Oh, and also gleefully flipping the switch on her remote on and off at maddeningly random intervals. I've been trying to watch it out of the corner of my eye, so I'll at least have some _warning, _but I guess Madoka caught me - that must have been what prompted that little exchange.  
  
I look up, glancing around the library to see if anyone is watching me, making sure I'm successfully keeping my cool as I - _ohhh _no, no no no, that's too much! - the toy buzzes to life within me again, and I slam my knees together, dropping the textbook completely as my mind is just completely taken over by the feeling of buzzing inside me, and the vibrations against my clit. I'm frozen for a moment, utterly lost to the feeling, mouth gaping open stupidly but thankfully silent. Once I realize what's happened, though, I hastily bend forward to retrieve my book. If Madoka noticed my slipup...  
  
"Sayaka-chan, are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" Madoka asks again, placing a hand on my back.  
  
Her hand feel so _warm_, warmer than the sun, even through my shirt. I tense up, my clumsy fingers fumbling with the spine of the book. And I can't bend _too_ far forward, because of how big the dildo is inside of me. Or at least how big it feels inside of me.  
  
I straighten back up, feeling the sweat running down my face. I can't bring myself to look at Madoka just now.  
  
"You're so _stiff_, Sayaka-chan," Madoka says, looking up at me, her sweet face empty of anything except concern for me. And I can still feel the dildo buzzing away inside of me, making me squirm and shiver as I get _toyed_ with. "Do you need to relax?" Her hand is still going up and down my back. "If something's distracting you, I can take it away."  
  
I swallow, tongue darting out. Get rid of the dildo? Or just turn it off? Which would be worse?  
  
And the toy is still going, still making it impossible to think. I feel an orgasm stirring inside of me, one that's so much _better_ than anything I can ever give myself. I bite my lip, not answering Madoka, staring straight ahead, chest rising and falling as I breathe in and out. Almost there, I’m almost there....  
  
"Sayaka," Madoka says as the dildo turns off inside of me, "I asked you a question."  
"...N-no, don't stop!" My voice is a whisper, but pleading with such dramatic, desperate urgency you'd think I was on a soap opera.  
  
"'Stop?' Stop what, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka's head tilts to the side, like an adorable puppy, completely without guile. "I don't understand - you need to tell me what's wrong. Do you need to go the nurse's office?"  
  
Oh no, no way. That's - I don't even want to _think _about what would be in store for me, in an isolated, quiet room, with no one but Madoka and I around. Besides, if we have to walk all the way there, I couldn't...I need it _now, _not all that way away! My panties stretch and pull and tug against me as I start bouncing up and down, desperately trying to move the dildo inside me. To dislodge it, or to make it rub me and push inside me further, I can't even tell.  
  
"I meant..." Somehow, I manage to keep my voice steady, even as my vision blurs and I have to muffle heavy, irregular breaths. "I meant nothing's wrong. We can...keep studying."  
  
That's what Madoka had told me to do: study. Just study for the test on Thursday. Study, _study. _The word thumped in my head like the beat of a drum as trembling fingers struggled to keep hold of the textbook. Have to _study_. Need to _study_. Study harder, c'mon, I need it, study until I'm a dripping, panting mess, _please..._  
  
"If you're sure," Madoka said, her voice saying she wasn't too sure herself. But she turned back to her book and stared down at it. "How does photosynthesis work?"  
  
I stare down at the book, trying to remember a pretty simple question. It takes a while to bring my thoughts together, to form the answer. And as soon as I open my mouth-  
  
"The plant ab-!"  
  
I slap my hands over my mouth, more or less muffling the squeal that escaped as the dildo stirred to life again. My back goes straight and I fall forward, barely catching myself with my hands. My book goes sliding across the table, and I watch with wide eyes, feeling the toy throbbing inside of me, pulsing against me. It's good, it's so good, I love it, I’m feeling so sensitive, why can't it stop, what if people see me?  
  
"M-Madoka," I moan, staring at my friend. She stares up at me, her eyes wide as she rests one finger on her book. And the other hand is wrapped around the remote, her thumb idly circling the button. I pant for breath, feeling myself leaking into my panties. I can't stand it. "Please."  
  
I'm so close, almost there, please Madoka, please let me...but no matter how much I try to convey all this with my eyes, she just stares at me in puzzlement. And it _stops._ I'm _right there, _my thighs sticky and clinging to the plastic seat, my panties a soaking, sopping mess, my hips schooching my butt back and forth, trying to keep the dildo in motion, trying to give me that final push.  
  
"Come on, Sayaka-chan, it isn't _that _hard a question! You should know this!" How does she manage to sound so encouraging and sincere while she's basically torturing me?!  
  
"The p-plant..._ah!..._absorbs...sunlight, and converts it into..." I bite down so hard on my lip I feel like I'm going to draw blood, my eyes screwed shut and my whole body trembling as I try to get the answer out. "I...I can't! Madoka, _please_, I need it so bad!"  
  
It feels like the whole room crawls to a halt. Did someone hear me? It feels like I kept my voice down. I should...should look around, to make sure, but I can't, I can't. The dildo is still within me, why won't it move? I don't even care who sees me, I'll cum! I'll cum right here, with all the other students around, I'll leave a puddle on the library seat and moan and squirm and let everyone see what a little slut I am!  
  
And then...the flick of a switch. And the wonderful, amazing, incredible, intense buzzing. Lightning shoots through my whole body, and I shove my hips forward, bucking into the toy that's fucking me, and finally, _finally _cumming. I'm panting like a dog who's just run a mile on a hot summer day, my hair is clinging to my forehead, and I collapse onto the table, but I don't care. Sweet, perfect release.  
  
"Sayaka-chan, I'm a bit worried about you; that was the easiest question I could find, and you couldn't even answer it." Huh? Oh, Madoka is talking. Gotta listen. Important. "I think we'll need to do a _lot _more studying before Thursday."  
  
"Y-yeah." I manage to drawl out. Just agree with whatever Madoka says. Always. Besides - I'm up for more study. I'll study good and hard. Take it inside me, whenever she wants. If I can feel like this again...  
  
"Great! Do you want to come over to my place this afternoon, then?"


End file.
